The Feisty Kitsune
by Cake guy
Summary: Naruto get beaten in the middle of the forest near Konoha. He is saved by a very unlikely person. Who is it? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hello once again, and by once again I mean for the first time, audience! I'm back and ready to roll. I hope you all like the story as I will try to keep up with it, but it will takes some reviews from you guys to keep me in it. Lets get this show on the road. Special thanks to InsaneChickGoneMad! She's gonna be my beta for this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own the plot, or do I? Yeah I do.

Back in Hiruzen Sarutobi's heyday as the Third Hokage, he took on three apprentices. Those three were Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. The three trained together and became one of the most powerful teams in all the land. They became known as the Sannin. Orochimaru became the Snake Sage, Tsunade the Slug Sage, and Jiraiya the Toad Sage. You might be wondering, where are they now? Well, corruption seeped deep within Orochimaru, and went rouge in search of power. Tsunade went M.I.A after losing her lover, Dan, during the Third Shinobi War. Jiraiya became known as the self-proclaimed "Super Pervert" and has been doing "research" for his novel, Icha-Icha Paradise. Said "Super Pervert" is strolling along a path near Konoha now. Let us go to him now!

* * *

><p>Jiraiya was walking down a dirt path near Konoha, not knowing or caring where he was going. He could see the gates, but didn't dare go near them. His pupil, Minato Namikaze, was the Fourth Hokage until the Kyubi attacked 8 years ago. Minato sacrificed himself to seal the demon into his newborn son, as a newborn was the only person that could survive the sealing.<p>

'It's a shame. He died so young.' Jiraiya thought.

As Jiraiya was walking down the path, he heard noises that resembled fighting. Jiraiya decided to investigate and went over to where he heard the fighting. What Jiraiya saw filled him with anger.

Four villagers were attacking a harmless kid in an orange jumpsuit. If you don't know who I'm talking about, you're an idiot. Naruto Uzumaki, an eight-year-old living in Konoha, proclaiming to become the next Hokage. The villagers despised him with every fiber of their being.

Why, you ask? Well when Minato had to seal the Kyubi into a newborn, for reasons we've previously discussed, that newborn was Naruto. Many villagers saw Naruto as the Kyubi reborn, but could not flat out tell him because of Hiruzen's law after being forced out of retirement to take over as the Hokage.

'Do they know who they're attacking?' Jiraiya thought angrily as he clenched his fists.

"P-Please! Just let me go! I didn't steal anything!" Naruto pleaded to the four.

"Yeah right! Of course the demon would try to weasle his way out of stealing our money!" one of the men shouted.

"I swear, I didn't steal anything!" Naruto said with fear cleary showing in his voice.

"Let's just beat it out of him!" one of the four said before pouncing on Naruto and beating him senseless. Jiraiya clenched his fists in anger to the point where blood began to seep out of his hands.

'How dare they attack Minato's kid! Why doesn't Hiruzen do anything about this?' Jiraiya thought with rage clouding his judgment. It took all of Jiraiya's will to not go out there and murder each attacker. Jiraiya felt fear for Naruto as one of the attackers pulled out a kunai.

"This is for everybody you killed, you filthy demon!" the man with the kunai shouted as he raised the weapon, only to be stopped by one of his fellow attackers.

"Wait! We can't kill the demon! The Hokage favors him and will have our heads if we kill the demon!" the man reasoned.

"Yeah, you're right." the other man said as he dropped the kunai. "He's bleeding enough; he'll be dead and Lord Hokage won't notice until it's too late." The four men than left quickly, leaving Naruto with multiple injuries.

Jiraiya waited until the four left to come out of his hiding spot to tend to Naruto.

'Shit! He's really hurt. I don't think I'll be able to help him very much.' Jiraiya thought as he healed Naruto as best he could.

"It'll hold for now." Jiraiya said to himself as he picked up Naruto and began to leave, but a small rustling followed by a small girl running out of the bushes stopped him.

"W-Wait! Wh-where are y-you taking him?" the small girl asked.

"To get healed. I know someone that could help." Jiraiya explained.

"W-will he c-come back a-after he's healed?" the small girl asked, clearly concerned about Naruto.

"I don't know." Jiraiya responded. "What's your name?"

"I'm Hinata Hyuga. I-It's nice t-to meet you." Hinata said.

"My name is Jiraiya. Don't worry about your boyfriend, you'll see him again." Jiraiya said reassuringly to Hinata.

The comment made Hinata blush intensely, causing her whole face to turn red. Jiraiya jumped away, leaving Hinata a blushing mess in the forest.

* * *

><p>(a few hours later)<p>

Jiraiya was traveling as fast as he could to get Naruto to safety and healed. Naruto had both legs broken, a torn pectoral muscle, a concussion, lacerations in his torso, and internal bleeding. Jiraiya managed to fix one of the broken legs and a few of the lacerations, but the rest he knew of only one person that could do the job right.

It was dusk as Jiraiya set Naruto down for a break.

'Man, what does this kid eat?' Jiraiya thought as he felt the relief of not carrying the eight-year-old blonde. Jiraiya pulled out a piece of paper and began to write. He finished and summoned a messenger toad. A loud poof was heard as a toad appeared.

"I need this to get to Hiruzen." Jiraiya said, handing the note to the toad. The toad nodded and went off.

"Let's get going." Jiraiya said as he picked up Naruto again and leaped off.

* * *

><p>(with Hiruzen)<p>

The Third Hokage was sitting in his office, currently in battle with one of his greatest enemies. Paperwork.

'Kami, this is so boring! How did I handle this back then?' Hiruzen thought as a toad appeared in his office.

"Are you Hiruzen?" the toad asked. Hiruzen nodded and the toad handed him a letter. The toad then poofed back to Mt. Myõboku.

'What do we have here?' Hiruzen thought as he opened the envelope.

_Dear Hiruzen,_

_I was walking around Konoha, when I saw four villagers attacking Naruto. You know that Minato was like a son to me, so when I saw the four attack Naruto, I had to help him. I didn't get involved, but after they left I immediately healed him as best I could. After I get him healed, I'm going to train him for the Genin exams. It's what I feel as the right thing to do for Minato._

_From your student,_

_Jiraiya_

Hiruzen sighed as he turned around to look out the window.

'Good luck, Jiraiya. You're going to need it.' Hiruzen nodded as he closed his eyes and smirked.

* * *

><p>Woo! Man, I feel good! It's great to be back in the fanfiction writing community! I love this story so far, but to continue I need inspiration. You wanna know how I'm gonna get inspiration? From you guys! Please review as it helps me write! Once again, a very special thanks to InsaneChickGoneMad, she helped me with some of the errors on this chapter so props to her. Thanks for reading and feel to hit that review button at the botton and leave a review!<p>

Cake Guy out

Remember, friends don't let friends write Sasuhina!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello once again, audience! Glad to have you guys back for another installment of the Feisty Kitsune! I'm filled with joy that everyone left this story on their favs on alerts, but I need some reviews! If you have nay criticism, please let it be constructive. For the anonymous reviewer Farsight, thanks for all your input and I hope you continue to like this story. Well, enough of me talking, let's get started!

Disclaimer: I don't allows own Naruto, but when I do, Naruhina becomes Canon. But seriously, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya had been carrying Naruto, rushing him through the forest, in search of a healer for him. He'd stop every so often to heal what he could and then continued on his quest. Who was he looking for? His M.I.A teammate; Tsunade.<p>

Tsunade was one of Jiraiya's old teammates back when they were actually a team. Tsunade was very good a keeping a low profile but, Jiraiya knew better. He knew that Tsunade had a very bad gambling habit and has terrible luck as well, earning her the nickname "The Lengedary Sucker"

"Come on, kid! Just a couple more minutes and we'll be there! Just hang on!" Jiraiya said to an unconscious Naruto Uzumaki. Unbeknownst to Jiraiya, Naruto was having a conversation with his…_tenant_.

* * *

><p>(in Naruto's mindscape)<p>

"Ugh, where am I?" Naruto said as he stood up, clutching his head. He realized that he was standing in water that was up to his upper legs. Naruto heard a low rumbling and decided to track it to its source. A few minutes later, he arrived at a giant gat with the kanji for 'Seal' in the middle.

"**So… My jailor decides to pay me a visit. How thoughtful." **A voice said with a very obvious sarcastic tone.

"What? Who was that?" Naruto said as he tried to look closer into the huge gate. When he got close, a giant, orange chakra that looked like a hand streched out and tried to grab Naruto.

"Whoa!" Naruto said as he dodged the chakra.

"**Curse this damn seal. If it weren't for that, I would've killed you by now!" **The voice said. Naruto looked with confusion into the darkness when an even bigger chakra form took the shape of a fox near the seal.

"**Wow, I didn't expect my jailor to be a midget." **the fox said with chuckle following.

"Hey! I'm not short!" Naruto said angrily. "Just tell me who you are!"

"**I am the Kyubi no Yoko, the strongest of all the bijuu!" **the Kyubi yelled. Naruto stared at the Kyubi in disbelief as he started to tremble.

"**Now don't be scared. I can't harm you unless you take this seal off. Then I would be able to finish what I started all those years ago!" **the Kyubi yelled.

"What are you doing here? If you're the strongest of the bijuu, how'd you end up sealed in me?" Naruto asked curiously.

"**I would tell you, but it seems that you're waking up. Until next time, Naruto." **the Kyubi said with a smirk on his face as he began to fade.

Naruto awoke to the feeling of a hundred knives repeatedly stabbing him. He opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling.

'That's weird. All I remember is being beaten up by those villagers.' Naruto thought as he began to sit up. A nurse suddenly appeared and pushed Naruto back down,

"No! You got beat pretty bad! You need to lay down!" The nurse said as Naruto begrudgingly laid back down. About an hour later, a man came through the doorway, looking relieved.

"Man, I'm glad you're okay." the man said with a smile on his face.

"Ugh, not to be rude or anything, but who are you and how did I get here?" Naruto asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"I am the legendary Toad Sage Jiraiya!" Jiraiya said while striking an epic pose. Naruto sweat dropped and Jiraiya sat down next to Naruto's bed.

"As for the how you got here part, it's a long story, but I'll tell you anyway." Jiraiya said as he went on, describing the villagers beating him up to the traveling to their current location.

"Luckily, I know one of the greatest healers in the world and had to haul ass just to get here." Jiraiya said with a small chuckle.

"Well, where are we?" Naruto asked.

"We are in a small village near Iwa. It's one of the largest gambling sites in the country and the person I mentioned who healed you loves to gamble so I tracked her down to heal you." Jiraiya said.

"Where is the person who healed me?" Naruto asked.

"Well, she's a really bad gambler and is always on the run from her debtors. She left as soon as she finished healing you." Jiraiya replied.

"Are we going back to Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"Nope!" Jiraiya said with a huge grin on his face. "For the next 5 years your ass is mine!". Naruto stared at Jiraiya until he smiled.

"Sure, if you help me get stronger, I'll be all for it!" Naruto said gleefully.

"Great, but first the doctors have to get you cleared, so it could be a few days before he head out." Jiraiya said while walking towards the door.

"Get well soon!" Jiraiya said as he closed the door, leaving Naruto with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile in Konoha)<p>

The Hyuga clan is a very powerful and influential clan in Konoha. It had a very tough training regiment and a unique fighting style, the Jyuken. Hinata Hyuga was the first daughter of the clan head, Hiashi Hyuga, and had very high expectations. Unfortunately, Hinata had a kind heart and was not meeting the expectations that her father and council were setting, and they began to question her status as the heir.

Hinata was currently walking throughout Konoha, not really paying attention to where she was going. That, she would pay the price for as she bumped into a woman named Anko Mitarashi, who happened to be holding a bowl full of her favorite food, dango. The dango was now spilled over the street and Anko looked like she was about to blow a fuse.

"You made me spill my dango…." Anko said with a gloomy tone.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry!" Hinata said very nervously, feeling the killer intent emanating from Anko. Anko suddenly pulled out a kunai and began to try and slash Hinata. Hinata had a tough time dodging, making Anko have even more drive to kill the Hyuga heir.

"Juken: 3 palms!" Hinata shouted and hitting Anko three times in the chakra gates on her arms. Anko staggered back before putting the kunai away and smiling.

"Heh, you're not so bad. I'm Anko Mitarasi, the sexiest kunoichi in Konoha!" Anko said with a huge smile on her face.

"M-my name is H-Hinata Hyuga. P-pleased t-to meet y-you." Hinata said.

"Hmm, we'll have to work on that stuttering. How about you come by training ground 44 for some training?" Anko said while smirking evilly.

Hinata looked shocked before nodding cautiously to Anko.

"Great! Be ready for some pain!" Anko said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Hinata ran home, hoping for some sleep from this confusing day.

'I wonder what father will think? He probably won't care. He thinks I'm worthless.' Hinata thought as she entered the gates to the main family house.

Hiashi Hyuga was a busy man, being leader of one of the most important clans and all that, when he heard a small knocking at the door to his office.

"Come in." Hiashi said with a monotone voice. Hinata entered sheepishly and walked up to her father's desk.

"F-father, I m-met th-this lady named Anko Mitarashi a-and sh-she said that she w-was go-going to train m-me." Hinata stuttered out nervously.

"Hmm, I suppose letting the Jonin train you would be helpful. Why not, it will make you less worthless." Hiashi said. Hinata smiled and ran out of the room with a smile on her face. When she left, Hiashi sighed and looked at the picture of his late wife on his desk.

'If only you were still around, you'd know what to do with her.' Hiashi thought.

* * *

><p>(with Naruto and Jiraiya)<p>

Naruto and Jiraiya were long gone from the hospital near the Iwa border and began to travel towards Suna.

"Ok, since I'm going to train you, let's see what you got." Jiraiya said as he put his things down.

"What do you mean Jiraiya?" Naruto asked.

"Well first," Jiraiya said while whipping out a piece of paper. "We need to find out your chakra affinity."

"What's that?" Naruto asked, causing Jiraiya to face palm.

"A chakra affinity is the type of chakra a ninja has. A ninja with Earth chakra, for example, has a fast time learning earth style jutsus, but a harder time with lighting." Jiraiya explained.

"Oh. Well how will a piece of paper help me find my chakra affinity?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya groaned and said, "Well, the paper is made from a certain tree that when chakra is put through it, it responds according to the person's chakra affinity. Wind chakra cuts the paper in half, water causes the paper to get soggy, lighting crumbles the paper, fire ignites the paper, and earth turns the paper to dirt and it crumbles away. So let's see what you got." Jiraiya said as he handed Naruto the paper.

Naruto focused as much chakra into his hands before releasing the paper. He saw that the paper was cut in half. Naruto smiled as did Jiraiya.

"Nice, you're a wind affinity. Wind is a close to mid-range combat style of fighting." Jiraiya said.

"Sweet! When do I start learning some jutsus?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Whoa! Hold your horses! You must first learn how to control your chakra before learning jutsus." Jiraiya said, to which Naruto replied with a groan. Jiraiya smiled as the two continued to their destination.

* * *

><p>AWWWWWWW YEEEEEAAAH! Finished chapter 2! I feel great! Thanks for reading and please feel free to hit those fav and alert buttons down there. But wait, there's more! If you go down to the review button, click it, and leave a review, you get a chapter up quicker! Isn't that great? Why am I asking you, of course it's great. I don't need your two cents. Just kidding, anyways thanks for reading and remember, friends don't let friends write Sasuhina!<p>

Cake Guy out


End file.
